


I won't let you down

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Spitifre, Prompt: Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick's friendship has been a little off since they came up with the undercover plan. They try to set it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you down

Wally had always thought that nothing could really shake his relationship with Dick. He had been his best friend for ages and they went through a lot of things together.  
  
Still, he supposes he draws the line when his girlfriend life is in danger.  
  
Dick made it the most normal situation ever. He visited them up after college and they talked and ate and played video games for hours before he approached the subject. Wally had even believe there was no ulterior reason for the visit.  
  
The room atmosphere changed very quickly when he started to explain his plan. Wally was getting more and more angry and Artemis was a mixture of worried and somewhat excited. He hated it.  
  
So, yeah, his relationship with his best friend hadn't been on its best since that day. Which is why when their midterms finally ended and they didn't have to study on their day off, Artemis kicked him out of the house saying she'd only let him in when he sorted things out with Dick.  
  
What a traitor.  
  
He knocked twice before he heard someone yelling 'just a sec'. Dick soon appeared.  
  
"Wally?" His eyebrows went up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk." He says avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Artemis put you up to this, didn't she?" He gives a side smirk, but it isn't fully happy.  
  
"Yeah. But it doesn't matter, we  _do_  need to talk. Mind if we go to the roof or something?"  
  
Dick nods and they move in silence. Soon they're on the roof, both looking at the sky, slightly cold from the wind.  
  
"I'm sorry for ruining your retirement, Wally. But you need to understand that I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was necessary. I wouldn't ruin your happiness over nothing."  
  
There's a lump in Wally's throat as he replies. "I know, dude. I guess I was just living in a bubble and I knew it would burst someday, but... I don't know, I always thought 'it's gonna be tomorrow, not today'. You understand."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stay silent for a few more minutes. "Also... And I know it's stupid, so please don't tell Artemis. She's more than capable of taking care of herself. But still... I think of the risks and sometimes I can't breathe thinking she might..."  
  
Dick seems uncomfortable at that, and he shifts a little before looking over at Wally. His pulpils are dilated from the dark night out. He can barely see they’re blue.  
  
“Wally… look, I can’t promise you nothing will happen. It’s a risky mission, of course it is. But I  _can_  promise that I analyzed times and times over. I can promise that I minimized every risk as much as I could. And I  _do_  promise you that I’ll do everything I can so that she comes back home.” He stops and considers. “Whole and safe. I promise.”  
  
Dick won’t be there with her. He can’t keep tabs or come to her aid anytime she needs. His promises don’t actually mean anything.  
  
Still, it’s Dick. And just those words coming from his mouth, hearing the concern and the honesty in them, it’s enough. Wally’s heart unclenches and he feels lighter than he’s been feeling since that first talk with his best friend about this.  
  
He looks over to his friend and for the first time he thinks things may be okay.  
  
“Thanks, dude.”  
  
They smile weekly, and just when Wally is about to say he needs to go home, dick speaks again.  
  
“I won’t let you down, Wally. I promise.”  
  
And just like always, Wally believes his words. 


End file.
